


Bubble Spelunking

by lesbian_jackinthebox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the time Aradia and Terezi went through the dreambubbles in search of treasures and ancestors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AradialSymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/gifts).



Terezi had no idea why they were using such an old camera model, but Aradia insisted it would help to make this moment seem even more memorable!

 


End file.
